Something's gone arwy..... Book 4 in my terms..
by Verili
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. i noe it stinks but umm... can you tell me why??
1. Default Chapter Title

***A dragon soars through the air flying carelessly.There is someone on the dragon. A young teen boy.He seems to be having the best time in his life yelling and screaming.The dragon blows out a breath of a misty dew.There seems to be something wrong.At a closer look, the boy doesn't seem to be screaming with glee… he is screaming with fright!He is clutching is forhead as if he has a very bad headache.The dragon chucks the boy off his back and the bouy freefalls to the river.A very deep part of the river.Luckily, the boy is not killed at impact.The dragon swoops down and pulls the boy out of the river and flings him on the grass nearby.The dragon lands downand transforms into-----****

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY PIECE OF SCUM!!!" yelled Aunt Petunia.

Harry woke with a start.As he got out of bed, he reflected on his dream. It was definetly strange yet kinda interesting.He thought it would be cool to see what the dragon turned into.All of a sudden, Aunt petunia's voice came yelling up at him again.A while ago, Harry learned how to shut out sounds he did not want to hear.He was glad that he did because he did it now.Ahh… the sweet sounds of the birds chirping… As he was making his way down the stairs, Aunt petunia's voice sounded in his ears again.

"----HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU TO WAKE UP AT 5 AM TO COOK BREAKFAST?????I TOLD YOU YESTERDAY THAT THE HOUSE NEEDS TO BE CLEANED UP!!!!!!!YOUR UNCLE IS EXPECTING VERY IMPORTANT PEOPLE TODAY!! AFTER WHAT WE DO FOR YOU, YOU CAN'T EVEN FINISH A SIMPLE LITTLE TASK????? HARRY?? DO YOU HEAR ME???coughs HARRY!!!!!! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE----"

Harry sighed and grumbled,"I hafta work on that spell thingy again."

To aunt petunia,"I'm here."

Aunt petunia glared at him.If looks could kill, Harry would be dead about now.

Dudley grinned a very wide grin.Thanks to the rigorous diet, Dudley had shed about 100 punds and now looked like a very healthy fat person.However, he still took up one side of the table.

As Harry sat in his chair, his uncle read his paper out loud."There's a madman on the loose.The M.o.M(ministry of magic to the wizards, to the muggles it was the Mongols of Marauder) have stated that everything is under control.However, people are not saying that.There is a story that the madman has killed over a 100 people.""hmm…. I've never heard of the M.o.M. organization. "

Harry straightened up.After eating his meager breakfast of 2 crackers, he bolted up to his room.This is serious he thought.This madman must be Voldemort.If he appeared in the muggle newspaper, then that means something horrible is going on in the wizard world.

The one thing to do was to contact his friends and get some info.

He wrote a letter to Sirius first.

Dear Sirius,

I think I saw Voldemort on the muggle news.What's going on inthe wizard world?? I have a feeling something terrible is going on….Did the dementors act up?? What's going on with Fudge???Argghhh… I hate not knowing what's going on!!!

I had this strange dream last night.I think I saw myself clutching my scar but I don't know.

Harry

Ron,

What's going on?Somethingwrong!!!!I can sense it!

Harry

Before he could send out his letters, an owl flew in with a letter attached to it.Harry recognized it to be Pigwideon.He took the letter from the owl and started to read it.

Harry,

Mom says you need to come to our house.I dunno why.I'm hoping when you come over mom will explain.I think percy knows something too… but I dunno what….. 

Mom's gonna come on her broomstick at five o'clock tonight to pick you up! Be ready by then.By the way, Sirius is here too..

See you soon.

Ron

Harry looked at his watch and screeched!

"oh no!! That's when Aunt petunia's visitors are coming!!!! I'm doomed… I'm gonna fry… HELP!!!"

~****All of these are characters from J.K. Rowling's book.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Harry began to chew on his fingernails and pace his room. He thought to himself, I'm a great person. I beat Voldemort twice but I can't even come up with a plan to make sure that Aunt petunia won't find out about Mrs. Weasley.   
"Arghhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"  
But something interrupted Harry's thoughts. Pigwideon had startled Harry in his musing (:)). He had flown quite close to Harry's ear and screeched.   
Harry sat down on his bed breathing quite heavily as if he might hyperventilate or something. After he recovered, he gave Pigwideon a very murderous look. And pulled the parchment attached to its leg.   
  
Sorry Harry! Mum said that she's not gonna fly here on her broom. Too risky she says or rather Percy says. He practically forced Mum not to fly. I don't think she's gonna Appartate there or use floo powder. 'Cause you can't Apparate in the muggle word or erm..something like that, and after the last time with floo powder... nah... So you see now, huh? But she is gonna pick you up at 5 so don't worry about that. I just hope she'll find something to transport herself there.   
Oh yah.. How could I forget. Draco and Hermoine are here. The-person-who-should-not-be-named (I can't help it!!! I can't say Vol--- his name.) Don't ask me why Draco is here... HE IS PRACTICALLY DRIVING ME BONKERS!!!!! I CAN'T STAND HIM!!!! I know you're just as vexed and appalled that Draco is here too... But a good thought is that you won't see the Dursleys for another year!! Hermoine is here because umm.. I'll tell you when you get hereSee you soon.  
Ron  
  
"Just great!" muttered Harry. "I don't know how Mrs.Weasley is gonna come. Aunt P.'s guests are coming soon. What am I going to do??? Okay. Breathe deep. Seek peace. (From the Dinotopia series) Where on earth did that come from???? Okay. First I should pack up, and then I'll worry about what happens later."  
  
At about 4'o clock, he finished packing up all his things into his trunk. Before he could rest, Aunt Petunia's voice came streaming up like bad music.   
  
"HELLOOOOOO???? HAVE YOU BEEN BEING A LAZY SCUM?????? GET DOWN HERE AND MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL!!! YOU ARE GOING TO BE MY SERVANT OF THE DAY!!!!! LIL' SWEETIE PIE HERE IS GOING TO BE A WONDERFUL HOST!!!!!"  
  
"Great." sighed Harry. "As if things could only get worse."  
  
"ALRIGHT!!! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!!! YOUR AUNT WANTS YOU TO HELP HER YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING!!!" boomed the very unmistakable voice of Aunt Marge.  
  
"Great. It just did." groaned Harry.  
  
When he got downstairs, Aunt petunia forced him into wearing a pink and green suit with a very long tail. Harry fought with every strength in his body. ~~this is verili speaking: I know the every strength part was strange but um... hey.... Wouldn't you fight with every strength you possessed if you were forced into a pink and green butler outfit????~~  
But, Aunt Petunia still made him wear it. Aunt Marge snickered and said," He looks like pink taffy with grass!" The dog was barking like crazy. And Dudley who had just come down the stairs, caught sight of Harry in his suit and screamed (not a fake scream mind you, a loud blood curdling, "oh my gosh" scream or a "Mommmmm help me. It's the boogey man" scream).  
  
After about 10 minutes, everyone seemed to be relatively calm even though Aunt Marge snickered here and there and Dudley was momentarily speechless here and there. But everything was just normal. When Uncle Vernon came home, Aunt petunia quickly sent him up the stairs to change into his 2nd best suit, not his best suit because Mr.Weasley had ruined that one. Aunt Petunia quickly sent everyone to his or her places when a car was heard pulling into the driveway. She hissed at Harry," Don't mess up or you will be very, very sorry. Don't make me show you----"   
Just at that moment, someone knocked at the door and Aunt petunia pushed/shoved Harry towards the door. What he saw blew him away and left him gaping.   
  
  
Who was there???? Who left the great Harry Potter gaping??????   
  
  
Author's note and disclaimer: All these characters are from J.K. Rowling's book Harry Potter. *I hope you like this one. If you continue to like it, I'll continue on the story. I know I added some comments here and there and I put in A LOT of details but umm... I thought they were necessary. And again, please tell me what I can improve on. Oh yeah, thanx for all your comments on what to improve on and your encouragements last time. I couldn't use floo powder because well... in the last book, floo powder was already used. I want to try something new. This "new thing" :) is going to be in the next part. The next part is depended on your reviews. So if you like this part, REVIEW AND COMMENT!!!!!!!!! TELL ME WHAT I DID GOOD OR BAD!!!!! TANK YOU!!!*  
~Verili  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
****After about 10 minutes, everyone seemed to be relatively calm even though Aunt Marge snickered here and there and Dudley was momentarily speechless here and there. But everything was just normal. When Uncle Vernon came home, Aunt petunia quickly sent him up the stairs to change into his 2nd best suit, not his best suit because Mr.Weasley had ruined that one. Aunt Petunia quickly sent everyone to his or her places when a car was heard pulling into the driveway. She hissed at Harry," Don't mess up or you will be very, very sorry. Don't make me show you----"   
Just at that moment, someone knocked at the door and Aunt petunia pushed/shoved Harry towards the door. What he saw blew him away and left him gaping. **  
  
The above was the last part of Part II. I kinda lost my concentration on writing it so I copied the last part of Part II and pasted it onto Part III. I figured maybe the people reading my stuff my have lost track too. Okie... Here's Part III!!!  
  
PART III  
  
There on the front porch was Mrs. Weasly on a neon pink flying carpet. She quickly took out her wand and said something funny and everything froze, except for Harry of course. Harry grabbed his belongings and scrambled onto the flying carpet. She motioned harry not to say anything until she unfroze anybody. When they were high enough in the sky, Mrs. Weasley did that spell again.   
Harry began to speak but didn't know where to start. Thankfully, Mrs.Weasley did that for him.  
"I got the magic carpet from a mutual friend. It's supposed to be the"in" thing but I'm not that used to it yet. The good thing about it is that it can fit a lot of people where opposed the broomstick which can only seat one. "  
All of a sudden, Mrs. Weasley jumped up and said,"Hermoine wants me to give you this letter and Ron wants me to give you this letter too."  
Dear Harry,  
I'm at The Burrow as you probably already know. But not for very long. Maybe when you get here I'll be gone. You see, my parents decided that I've been working to hard and deserve a trip to the Bahamas. I can just smell the ocean. Ahhh...   
Just in case you were wondering, I'm staying there for the entire school year!!!! I am so excited!!!! And even better, Victor is going to be there!!!! Oh I can't wait!! By the way, like my new ink? It just came out in the ink store! I thought it looked much better than the drab and dull black ink. I've got to break the news to Ron now! I hope he won't get mad at me for leaving for the Bahamas with Victor. :) I'll see you next year at Hogwarts!  
Hermoine  
  
Harry  
You know what I said about hating Draco???? It's not true. He's actually alright once you get to know him. Draco and I are almost as close as you and me. Isn't that great???? I thought it would be. Hermoine has that nervous look in her eyes again. Wonder what's up.  
By the way, how do you like our family flying carpet? Great isn't it? You and mum are the first ones on it. I've only seen it. Same with everyone else. But Percy keeps on bragging that he rode on a carpet before. What a liar. Percy thought the carpet was a good idea. It''s not really going to attract the muggles' attention.   
Ron  
  
After reading these two letters, Harry felt a bit faint. Hermoine? Not going to school? That made just as much sense as Ron and Draco being friends. And another thing, how could Percy think that this bright pink carpet not attract anyone's attention? It almost blinded me! Something really has gone awry while I was in the muggle world.   
  
Mrs. Weasley saw a frown on Harry's face and inquired what was wrong.   
  
"Nothing is wrong. Everything is fine. I was just thinking. That's all." said Harry with a sickly grin. I can't lie even if my life depended on it thought Harry.  
  
However, Mrs. Weasley accepted what he said as the truth which was pretty strange. That never happens. "Oh great. The wizarding world has all gone awry!!!" thought Harry.  
  
All of a sudden, the carpet began to lurch downwards, away from the clouds. Mrs. Weasley shouted to Harry," We're going down!!! I mean umm... we're going to land soon. What I said before was a wrong choice of words. Hope I didn't frighten youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu......"  
  
Harry began to scream because the carpet began to descend at 80 degree angle.   
When the carpet landed, harry jumped off and barfed behind some bushes. When he finished, he walked back to the carpet and saw Mrs. Weasley ordering a guy in a butler outfit to fold up the carpet. When she saw harry, she smiled and waved the butler away.   
"Hey Harry! How are you feeling now?? Better? Did you see the new and enhanced "Burrow"?? It looks great! Oh! You didn't? Just turn around! You can't miss it! I have to go now. Stupid Cadberry is probably going to wreck my Nimbus 6000 Flying Carpet. See ya inside!" With that, she apparated.  
  
With a sigh, Harry turned around and gasped loudly. He was looking at a large Victorian mansion. There were all the people bustling around clipping bushes, mowing the lawn, serving these people in lawn chairs, grooming a unicorn.. and more.  
Harry ran towards the house to find the people in the lawn chairs were Draco and Ron. As he neared the bizarre pair, he heard bits of their conversation. It was in a really weird language. Something he had heard before but couldn't recollect it.   
  
"You know Draco, I believe that if we buy 6,000 shares of --- at $689 1/4---10% increase-- 5 months!!!! But of course----51% chance---decrease about 9.99%. But never mind that!!! Think---profit!!!! Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"That was it!!!!!! STOCK!!! What are they nuts?? Do they have nothing better to do then think about stock??? What in the wizarding world is going on???" thought Harry.  
  
When Harry approached them, Ron looked up and smiled.   
  
"Hi Harry! Like my Victorian estate? I think it's nice. Anyways, Draco and I were just talking about our finances or stocks or whatever you want to put it. But it's getting a bit too sunny for my tastes so we have decided to retire to the parlor for a nice cup of frappochinos or whatever Flora, our house elf has made. Would you care to join us? We'll be discussing on our plans for the afternoon. We could either sail on our yachts or are you ready for this?? GO WITH MY DAD TO MEET THE SECRETARY OF TREASURY!!!!" screamed the overly enthusiastic Ron.  
  
"erm... I think I'll umm... go say hello to your brothers. By the way, where are they?"  
  
"Oh them? You won't have as much fun with them. They're in their rooms studying... again. Or they're probably in the study with Dad and Mr. Malfoy discussing about their careers. How boring. Don't you think so? Harry??? Golly Harry! You look as if you might explode! If you are going to, please make sure you don't do it here!" and with that, Ron and Draco turned their backs on Harry and left.  
  
Harry did feel like he was going to explode, with laughter that is. I mean, Fred and George, studying?? That really was hilarious. And, they did a good job fooling Ron. He had better go to them and congratulate them.  
  
He asked a servant where Fred and George was. The servant told him that they were in the study with Master Weasley and Master Malfoy. Harry was dumbfounded. Maybe they did something horrible to Ron and Draco like turn them into canaries or somthing and Mr. Weasley was yelling at them, he thought hopefully.  
  
When Harry got to the study (with some help from an elf), he opened the door and stepped in. Immediately, Mr. Weasley stopped talking. All of them looked at Harry. What Harry saw made him take a double-look at the people. Fred and George looked so umm.. sophisticated and preppy. Harry croaked out a hello. They all said hello and continued talking again as if Harry was no longer there. After about 5 minutes, Fred walked over and told Harry that Ron was downstairs with Draco. Fred ushered Harry out the room. But before Fred could close the door, he blurted out as his last resort,"Where is Ginny and Percy?"   
Fred frowned and said,"Ginny?? Oh she is a shame to this family! She has been having a party with her friends for like the entire summer in the left wing of the house. I believe Percy is there with her trying to hit on her friends. I advise you to stay away from there. Oh yes. I forgot. Some girl wants to see you. But I wouldn't go near her. She's dressed all in pink. NEON PINK. Uggh..." And with that, the door closed on his face.   
  
What was going on?? Ron, Fred and George were like dorks. Ginny was a party girl and Percy?? Well Percy was no longer a dork. All this was strange. And not one of them cared that Voldemort was out!!!, thought Harry.   
With a sigh, Harry went to his room and stayed there for the remainder of the summer, which was about a couple of days. He hoped that school would be a lot better.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

This is Part IV of Something's gone Awry. I think this is the last chapter but I'm not sure. It maybe too long for one chapter so I may divide it. Anyways, Harry, Ron, Draco and all those people are the property of J.K. Rowling. I have included some of my own characters... JoAnie and Joyce-E. Hope you like this one!  
  
Part IV  
  
When Harry arrived at school. He felt lonelier than he had ever felt in his entire life. Not only was Hermoine not there, but also Ron was no longer talking to him. Also, Fred and George were busy with school. Not a lot of people treated him like he was special anymore. Not that he liked it very much but that was beside the point.  
  
Anyways, the first thing he noticed was that the sorting ceremony was aborted. The Headmaster had forbidden it saying, "It was a stupid tradition anyways". This astonished Harry because Professor Dumbledore would never do that. He wondered how the first years would go to their proper houses. Oh wells. He was sure Dumbledore would figure it out somehow.   
The 5th years filed into the eating room~**this is verili speaking: I kinda forgot the name of the room. Sorry!**~and sat down. At the Head Table sat Snapes, Dumbledore, Sprout, and so on. It looked pretty normal until everyone realized that Snapes sat at the center or the table rather than Dumbledore, who sat at the end. There was a moment of stunned silence and then everyone began talking together. Snape stood up with his eyes flashing.   
"SILENCE!!!! BE QUIET NOW!!!! YES! I AM THE NEW HEAD MASTER. DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT??? WILL THE 1ST YEARS PLEASE FILE TO THE CENTER OF THE ROOM? I WILL CALL OUT YOUR NAMES AND YOU WILL GO INTO YOUR HOUSES. YOUR PARENTS HAVE DECIDED WHICH HOUSES YOU WILL GO INTO. OH YES! MAY I INTRODUCE TWO NEW 5TH YEARS.. JOANIE RIDDLE AND JOYCE-E SNAPES. MY NIECES. I HOPE YOU WILL TREAT THEM WITH COURTESY. JOYCE-E!! TURN OFF YOUR LAPTOP!!! JOANIE!!! SPIT OUT YOUR GUM!!!! GO TO YOUR HOUSES NOW!!!   
  
Harry felt so sorry for those two girls. With a jolt, Jo-Anie had come to the Gryfindor house!!! He had thought that both of the girls would go into the Slytherin house. But only Joyce-E had gone to that house. But when he had a good look at them, he figured why. JoAnie looked like a kind, and nice and sweet person while Joyce-E had an evil look to her. There was this evil glint to her eyes. JoAnie walked over to Harry and smiled. She said," Hi! You must be Harry. You probably already know my name since my evil uncle told everyone. I'm just joking!! He's not evil.. he is just plain malicious. He's been talking about you for like forever. I've never seen my uncle hate someone so much. Oh! I think I'm wrong. He hated someone a lot more than you. I guess you're ranked second on his hit list. Dumbledore's first. But since Dumbledore is no longer head master, he's not really first anymore. Somewhere like 666th or something like that. I think you're 1st, and I'm second. I've been playing so many tricks on him for as long as I can remember. I remember I once jinxed and egg and put it into his top hat. He had said something real awful to me that morning but anyways; he had to wear his top hat that night to some ball of something. I jinxed the egg to hatch and turn into a small hen which lay rotten eggs. I made sure that I jinxed the egg so that it would hatch when he got to the ballroom. I remember when he got home he was so angry and smelly that oh my gosh..." JoAnie had collapsed into a hysterical fit.  
  
Harry grinned. This year wouldn't be that bad after all.   
  
Snapes had started to talk again.  
  
"-I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE THE NEW PHYS-ED PROFESSOR...PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!!!! AND NOW!! TIME TO FEAST!"  
  
Harry looked up at Dumbledore. There was something wrong with his eyes. He looked as if he.. A MEMORY CHARM!!! SOMEONE HAD PLACED A MEMORY CHARM ON HIM!!!!!   
  
Harry glanced to his far right at Ron and saw him deep in discussion with someone. He still looked very nerdy. He glanced across the table and saw Fred and George reading and ignoring Lee-Jordan. With a sigh, he turned to JoAnie.   
  
"By any chance, do you know what's going on with Voldemort?"   
  
"What? Oh sure. Nothing really. He just happened to kill about 66 muggles and about 50 wizards. I mean. No loss really. They were all just great people who happened to die. You see Dumbledore? Well, Voldemort did some memory charm on him. I don't know what it is. But it all works out for the best. No one is even going to stop Voldemort because they're all afraid of him. Word is, he's using the new Minister of Magic like a puppet. What? You don't know who the new Minister of Magic is?? It's Mr. Weasley! Isn't that great??" replied JoAnie sarcastically.  
  
Everything makes so much sense now!!! Everything!! He probably did something to Ron and Hermoine and everybody!!! But how am I going to fix this?? wondered Harry.   
  
But just at that moment, the door burst open. Snapes smiled and said,"I'D LIKE TO WELCOME OUR GUEST!!! VOLDEMORT."  
  
Screams erupted throughout the entire room.   
  
"AVADA KEDARVA!!!!!!!"  
  
There was a flash of green light and Harry screamed.   
  
Good thing Harry had very good reflexes because he jumped out of the way just when Voldemort shot the curse at him.  
JoAnie jumped up and ran to Voldemort.   
  
"FATHER!!!! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!!! I WILL HAVE NO MORE OF THIS KILLING!!!!!! STOP IT RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!! DO YOU HEAR ME????"  
  
"SIT DOWN YOUNG LADY!!! LET ME FINISH OFF THE LAST OF THE POTTERS!!!! THERE WILL BE NO STOPPING ME FROM RULING THE WORLD!!! MUHAA HAA HAA HAA!!!"  
  
"FATHER I MEAN IT!!! STOP!!! STOP RIGHT NOW!!! BESIDES, HARRY ISN'T THE LAST POTTER AND YOU KNOW IT TOO!!!! JOYCE-E!!!!! HELP!!!!!"  
  
"HEY UNCLE VOLDEMORT. WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO HOLD HER DOWN?? I'LL DO IT WITH GLEE!!!!!"  
  
"*gasp* TRAITOR!!!! YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!!!"  
  
"NO THAT WILL BE ALL RIGHT. I'LL JUST FINISH HER OFF ALONG WITH HARRY."  
  
"ARGHHH!!!!! YOU FORCED ME TO DO THIS!!! YOU BROUGHT ALONG YOUR DEATH IN THIS TIME!!!!! LUNICER URIONG DOOMSE!!!!!  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!! NOT THAT!!!!! I'M MELTING!!!! MELTing..........."  
  
Harry ran over to JoAnie because at that second she seemed ready to faint. There was a flash of bright blue light and Harry fainted.  
  
When Harry came to. He realized that he was in Ron's room in the normal Burrow, with its orange rooms... Harry jumped up. He ran downstairs into the den and saw Hermoine reading a book called "The Making of Rome and the Magical Aspects of It". He smiled and saw Fred and George laughing about something and he saw Ron writing something. Percy was screaming about some overdue paper and Mrs. Weasley was cooking something delicious for breakfast. Harry smiled with content and thought," It was all a bad dream... Everything is back to normal.... Ahhh..."  
  
Harry turned around to go back to bed. In the doorway he saw Jo-Anie. She smiled a mystical smile and walked over and said," I took care of everything. My father is not dead; he's still alive in a sense. Well, in this time and world at least. You see, my father uncovered a very ancient book on creating another time or a parallel universe. You don't know how long he spent making his world. I thought it was just a hobby so I left him alone. But when he dragged you into his world, I knew something was up. I went to his world and I decided to snoop around... to see what my father was up to. When I realized what he was up to, I quickly decided to guard you. I was pretty much with you wherever you went. I was the girl dressed in pink, the magic carpet and so on. Because if he destroyed you, terrible things will happen. I foresee it. * Grin * I guess you can call me a fortuneteller or a seer. But that doesn't really matter right now. Just be careful. I'll be around to help you out here and there but I will not destroy my father. If you want to do that, you're on your own. I know he is evil, but he is my father. I guess I'm the only good one in my family. I'm the rotten apple in the barrel. * Grin *"  
  
"What did you mean that I'm not the last Potter? I mean my mom and dad only had one kid: ME. And another thing. How could Voldemort be your father? As far as I know, he didn't marry or have any kids. Oh and are you a great witch? And how old are you?" inquired Harry.  
  
"Yes. I'm considered a great witch. My age has nothing to do with what's going on. And my relation with Voldemort is a whole other story. And I'm not allowed to give it away... or rather it's not time yet to tell. Anyways, I need to leave now. Be careful out there. By the way, you have 5 days until the start of school. Look for me. I wear a lot of pink. CYA!!!" grinned JoAnie,   
  
  
  
~~~EPILOGUE~~~~  
  
Harry went on to defeat Voldemort with the aid of a pink guardian pin and his friends. Draco even contributed to Voldemort's defeat. That will be another story and another time.   
  
  



End file.
